ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Airjitzu (Martial Art)
using Airjitzu]]Airjitzu (or Cyclon-Do, as it is referred by Jay) is a martial arts technique that was created by Sensei Yang. It involves the user tapping into their innate elemental energies while spinning rapidly, creating a tornado-like vortex of energy around themselves which also allows them to levitate over land. It is similar to Spinjitzu, but the exact relation between the two martial arts is unclear. Abilities Airjitzu grants the user the ability to fly in a small vortex of a specific element and color around themselves for a limited amount of time. Notable Uses Kingdom Come The four Ninja used Airjitzu to ascend the tallest tower in Cloud Kingdom to retrieve the Sword of Sanctuary. Morro then used Airjitzu to escape from the Ninja who also used Airjitzu to pursue. Later after Kai secured the Sword of Sanctuary, he used Airjitzu to reach the Destiny's Bounty 2.0. My Dinner With Nadakhan Briefly, Nya uses Airjitzu to escape the worm creatures. The Way Back After Jay made his final wish for the Teapot of Tyrahn to have never be found, the six Ninja uses airjitzu at the end. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 After Jay and Nya were knocked off the Destiny's Bounty by an unnatural storm they used Airjitzu to safely land on the Dark Island. The two would later use Airjitzu to battle a Leviathan. When Wu and Lloyd fell into quicksand after being chased by a pack of gorillas, Wu used Airjitzu to pull them out. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2 Under the influence of Dark Matter, Lloyd used Airjitzu to hop from the Destiny's Bounty onto the mainland. Airjitzu Users *Kai *Jay *Cole *Zane *Lloyd *Nya *Morro *Wrayth (not in the show) *Sensei Yang Types of Airjitzu *Fire — used by Kai *Lightning — used by Jay *Ice — used by Zane *Earth — used by Cole *Energy — used by Lloyd *Water — used by Nya *Wind - used by Morro *Unknown Green Airjitzu — used by Wrayth *Golden Airjitzu (element-less) — used by Sensei Yang Notes *All of the Ninjas' Airjitzu appear to be blue whereas Morro appears to have a green Airjitzu. **In "Curse World - Part II," it is shown that the Airjitzu of the Ninja turned to their element's colors. This indicates that someone with an active elemental power will have an Airjitzu technique the same color as their element, as the Ninja were without their powers in previous episodes. **In "Curse World - Part I," Lloyd used his Airjitzu for the first time. It was still green because he had experienced Morro use Airjitzu with his body. *Wrayth never uses Airjitzu in the TV series despite him having a LEGO flyer. *In "My Dinner With Nadakhan," Nya learn Airjitzu for the first time. *Because Sensei Yang's Airjitzu is always depicted as grey/silver, it can be assumed that, just like Spinjitzu, a colorless vortex indicates a lack of element. **Though, the grey color may instead indicate an active element that corresponds with it. Gallery KaivsWrayth.png|Kai and Wrayth using Airjitzu in combat Ninjas_battle.png|Concept Art of Kai and Morro doing Airjitzu AirjitzuKaiAd.png|Kai in the Airjitzu commercial RushAirjitzu.png|As seen in Ninjago Rush Elemental Airjitzu.jpg|Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay's Airjitzu in their elemental colors Airjitzu Ninja.png|All four Ninja doing Airjitzu Energy airjitzu.jpg|Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole's Airjitzu up close ColoredAirjitzu.png|Fire and and Earth Airjitzu Lloyd's airjitzu.jpg|Lloyd preforming Airjitzu MoS53LloydAir.png Nya airjitzu.jpg|Nya practicing Airjitzu DoDAirjitzu1.png|Sensei Yang's Airjitzu SkyAirjitzu.png PLloydAirjitzu.png|Lloyd's Airjitzu Cole's Airjitzu.png|Cole's Airjitzu Purple Airjitzu.png|Purple Airjitzu Jay's Airjitzu.png|Jay's Airjitzu Lloyd's Airjitzu.png|Energy Airjitzu Orange Airjitzu.png|Amber Airjitzu Zane's Airjitzu.png|Zane's Airjitzu Category:Airjitzu Category:Martial Arts Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Ice Category:Earth Category:Wind Category:Energy Category:2015 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Category:Ghost Warriors Category:2016 Category:Water Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:Dark Island Trilogy